When Bosses Quit
by MH Dragon
Summary: When bosses quit after getting killed over and over again, the WoW community breaks down into chaos. Arthas is leading the boss strike, while trying to find Frostmourne which he "misplaced"


Disclaimer: If I owned anything I'd be rich and popular...oh well what can you do.

Tank- heavy armor class that protects the group from harm. You don't want a monster with a giant axe on a robe wearing mage.

Huntard- nickname for hunter.

Note, this story was written with the dungeon finder. Dungeon finder randomly puts u in a dungeon with other people from other realms. There are different types of realms roleplaying, pvp, normal etc.

Some of the dialogue is "internet chat" thus has internet language, wtf stuff like that

* * *

" (Alright guys just a quick heroic Halls of Lightning run.) I will rid this place of evil! FOR THE LIGHT!" the role-playing paladin Arithan shouted.

"Lol what? U on crack dude?" Dkarthasdk, a death knight asked.

"he rping dude." Lyria, the healer replied.

Snipeshotz the hunter got impatient and shot an arrow at one of the Iron Dwarves. Arithan quickly pulled aggro off the hunter and killed the dwarf.

"(huntard don't pull im tank.)" Arithan replied.

"lol why u talk in brackets?" dkarthasdk asked.

"Cause it's out of character." Lyria said.

"wtf look wats that coming down the hallway?" Snipeshotz pointed. As the big figure got closer, the group was in shock. The final boss of HoL had come to them. Loken.

"omg looks like china hackers broke wow again." Dkarthasdk joked.

Loken looked at the group angrily. "You mortals anger me! My death counter broke. I got over like a million deaths!"

"lolwut? srsly?" responded the death knight.

"(Looks like china really broke WoW this time eh.)" Arithan said facing the boss battle ready.

"And even now you mortals prepare to engage me! Well guess what! I QUIT!"

The group was in shock.

* * *

"MOOMMY MY VIDEO GAME World of Warcraft IS NOT WORKING CALL BLIZZARD AND COMPLAIN!" Dkarthasdk shouted in real life.

"Sure pumplikly-wumpkins!" the child's mother said.

* * *

I better get my badges, the player of Arithan thought. Munching on his cheese-itz.

* * *

"Headshot again. Bang baby! I own all." The player of headshotz proclaimed in his Xbox 360 headset. He was playing on xbox-live and dominating the competition. His computer still focused on the bizarre scence.

* * *

"Yay new episode of Bleach!" Lyria exited WoW and began to watch her anime.

* * *

"there goes the heals." Arithan spoke, relaxing a little with the role play guidelines.

"wat do u mean ur quiting?"

"Exactly that I quit. Ohhh it used to be fun, don't get me wrong. When I first accepted this job, players had a good chance of not being able to defeat me. I got the thrill of watching my Lightning Nova destroy players. NOW you got mortals running around in epics killing me in a minute or less! NO MORE!" Loken shouted angrily.

"Job? Lolwut? You are just computer bytes and data."

"You know nothing mortal! Warcraft isn't just a game it's a living breathing world!"

"Sure it is and im Bruce Lee."

"I will leave you to decide. Farewell mortal."

The loading screen flashed, and Arithan was back in Stormwind. Wonderful Arithan thought, as he logged out of WoW.

**3 days ago.**

In the dreaded Icecrown Citadel home of the evil Lich King Arthas Menethil, sat upon his throne, his rune blade Frostmourne lay across his lap.

"Frosty, I don't know how say this. You're gaining weight."

Frostmourne being a magical sword could not talk but it was able to steal the souls of the dead. Arthas then raised the dead into his evil army as mindless undead, or his commanders, Death Knights.

"Look I like souls too, but perhaps you should go on a diet. You should eat more wholesome holy souls.

.....

"No no its not you it's me. I like fast hitting girls.

…..

"So now you don't want to talk to me at all?

…..

"Ok I'm sorry there I said it! I was wrong and you were right! Happy now?

….

"Fine I hate you too!"

_"Hey numbnuts you know Frostmourne can't talk. You're such a loser." _Ner'zhul, said speaking within Arthas's mind. Ner'zhul is a orc spirit that lives in Arthas and his armor that he wears.

"I am-" Arthas was interupted by an angry shout from Highlord Tirion Fordragon. The Lich King jumped off his throne and walked down the steps there Tirion and brave soldiers waited.

**Note this is a dialouge scence from Wotlk except the stuff in ( )**

**The Lich King yells:** So...the Light's vaunted justice has finally arrived. Shall I lay down Frostmourne and throw myself at your mercy, Fordring?

_(They beat all my servents. Ohh God what if I'm next. THIS WAS NOT IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION!)_

_(Frosty what do you think?)_

_(You know what? Let me do all the talking. Please go back to your loser corner, Ner'zhul replied.)_

**Highlord Tirion Fordring yells:** We will grant you a swift death, Arthas. More than can be said for the thousands you've tortured and slain.

**The Lich King yells:** You will learn of that first hand. When my work is complete, you will beg for mercy -- and I will deny you. Your anguished cries will be testament to my unbridled power.

**Highlord Tirion Fordring yells:** So be it. Champions, attack!

_The Lich King freezes Highlord Tirion Fordring in a block of ice._

**The Lich King yells:** I'll keep you alive to witness the end, Fordring. I would not want the Light's greatest champion to miss seeing this wretched world remade in my image.

To be continued


End file.
